Hunter el ultimo guerrero de Equestria
by parca333
Summary: Equestria está desolada, una infección se ha esparcido en todo el mundo,15 años después, todo ha cambiado. la princesa Celestia esta muerta, y nadie sabe el paradero de la princesa Luna. Ahora solo queda un puñado de supervivientes que luchan por vivir y uno en especifico. mientras tanto un poni que se llama así mismo "Hunter" se encarga de exterminar la peste que devasto su mundo.
1. Chapter 1

Hunter.

Capítulo 1. El poni solitario.

Equestria está desolada, una infección se ha esparcido en todo el mundo, ahora…. 15 años después, todo ha cambiado.

Los días va y vienen, así como la vida y la muerte, han pasado 15 años desde que todo sucedió, 15 años desde que la plaga llego a nuestro mundo, 15 años de muerte y supervivencia del más apto, mi nombre... ¿Cuál es mi nombre? Se preguntaran... La verdad hacía tiempo que no me importa, he dejado todo mi pasado atrás, y siempre que me encuentro con alguien y me pregunta cuál es mi nombre, yo simplemente les respondo Hunter, no porque ese sea mi nombre, si no por qué es lo que soy, soy un cazador, un sobreviviente, un ser que siempre esta alerta ante cualquier amenaza, ¿Cuál amenaza? Se preguntaran, la plaga que extermino a la mayor población mundial (no solo de ponis, si no también todo tipo de ser viviente) la plaga conocida como rage (rabia).

Un mundo de caníbales, es la Equestria que hoy vivimos, los pocos que quedamos, todavía recuerdo aquellos días en los que todo esto comenzó, y pese a mis intentos por olvidar todo lo que sufrí en esos primeros años, mis esfuerzos han sido inútiles, en ocasiones me despierto a la mitad de la noche gracias a mis pesadillas, pesadillas donde revivo los primeros incidentes que sufrí cuando la infección empezó a propagarse, esos primeros meces, solo eran rumores, una enfermedad que vuelven agresiva a los ponis y animales, parecía algo sacado de una de esas historias que los padres solían contar a los potrillos para que se fueran a la cama temprano. Pero pronto enfrentamos la dura verdad, aquellos sucesos y rumores que parecían aislados, resultaron ser hechos que sucedían todos los días, a unas cuadras de donde vivías, o incluso afuera de tu ventana, muerte era todo lo que podías ver, y en aquellos primeros años lo único que podías hacer para poder sobrevivir una noche más era corre, esconderte, y rezar por que no te encuentren.

Desde hace años que yo ya no me escondo como un cobarde, desde hace años que no huyo de un solo infectado, si tengo la oportunidad de pelear no dudo en hacerlo, si tengo la oportunidad de acecinar a una de esas cosas, no dudo en tomar mi cuchillo o mi ballesta y terminar con su miseria.

Sé que el mundo no volverá a ser el mismo, probablemente yo sea el último poni en la fas del planeta, ya no me importa, lo único que puedo hacer es matar a todos los que pueda.

¿Cómo es que he sobrevivido tanto tiempo yo solo? Se preguntaran…. La razón es que soy inmune al virus que acabo con todos, y según parece, soy el único, sin embargo esto no me salva de los infectados, a lo largo de todo mi cuerpo tengo docenas de cicatrices, mordidas y rasguños de esas cosas, pertenecientes a una época en la que yo era un Pegaso débil, que incluso llegaba a temerle a su propia sombra. Cuando se descubrió mi inmunidad, se manifestó la esperanza, de encontrar una cura, pero pese a todos los intentos, nunca se encontró dicha cura, o avía forma de replicar lo que sea que me hacía inmune al virus, en eso primeros años, muchos murieron por mí culpa, al intentar protegerme, me trasladaban de un sitio a otro, sin éxito alguno, al final solo quede yo. Y aunque más adelante llegue a encontrarme con más supervivientes en mis años de solo rondar por Equestria, he decidido no acompañarlos, prefiero estar solo, todos los que están cerca de mi mueren, he perdido mucho, y no pienso perder más.

Actualmente me encuentro rondando el bosque Everfree, armado con mi ballesta, un cuchillo y un machete, con una serie de pliegues de ropa, y una chaqueta cubriéndome el cuerpo, y una mascada tapándome la boca, pese al gran calor que hace por esta época, yo prefiero usar toda esta ropa encima, no porque en las noches agá mucho frio, si no solo para ocultar todas mis cicatrices que tengo a lo largo de mi cuerpo, las cuales son para mi recuerdos, de una época en la que yo era un ser indefenso, y por esa misma debilidad, muchos murieron por mi…., uso estas ropas, para no ver mis cicatrices, e intentar olvidar.

Gracias a todas las ropas que traigo encima, quizás no lo vean, pero yo soy un pegaso gris claro, de crin despeinada y alborotada de color rojo sangre, con un mechón negro y ojos grises oscuros, casi rayando en negros.

Todos los días camino por los abandonados y amplios terrenos de Equestria, y acecino a cualquier infectado que me encuentre por mi camino, pese a que soy un Pegaso, no suelo bolar muy seguido, prefiero caminar dado a que así puedo recorrer mejor los terrenos y pasar desapercibido ante los ojos de los infectados.

Me encontraba caminando cerca de un peñasco cuando de repente 3 (dos ponis y un oso) infectados me atacaron por sorpresa, el primero, el cual era un poni terrestre logre deshacerme de él, tirándolo por el acantilado, pero los demás, el oso logro derribarme, y estaba por darme una mordida, pero antes logre sacar mi cuchillo y clavárselo en su cráneo matándolo instantáneamente, pero este era demasiado pesado, y el tercero se colocó encima de mí y el cadáver del oso que mate aplastándome, este estaba por morderme el rostro, pero yo lo tomo por el cuello y se lo rompo de un solo jalón.

¿Cuántos infectados he matado? Solo puedo decirles que aún no es suficiente, aún quedan millones de ellos por toda Equestria, y yo los casare a todos. El por qué solo 3 de esas cosas lograron sorprenderme, es porque en ese instante estaba distraído, pensando en lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Flashback….

Se hacía de noche en el bosque Everfree, tenía que detenerme a descansar, por lo que busque un sitio alto, y me acosté sobre una nube, así al menos estaría a salvo de la mayor parte de los infectados, y los voladores los escucharía venir dado a él incesante ruido que hacen con sus alas.

Yo me encontraba mirando las estrellas, e intento pensar en una época en la que los infectados no existían, una época en la que los ponis no se comían los unos a los otros, una época en la que uno podía vivir en paz, sin tener el miedo a que en cualquier momento seria el alimento de alguna criatura que alguna vez fue un amigo o pariente tuyo, una época en la que uno podía establecerse en un pueblo o ciudad de Equestria y tener una vida,…. Pero eso ya no existe…. Y nunca más existirá.

Me encontraba durmiendo sobre la nube cuando mi oído empezó a escuchar el crujir de las hojas, algo estaba cerca, en el suelo, debajo de donde yo me encontraba, yo desperté casi instantáneamente, por impulso tome mi cuchillo y me levante de súbito de la nube y coloque el cuchillo de tal forma que pudiera apuñalar a lo que sea que se me encime, pero nada, no había nada en los cielos donde yo me encontraba, pero si en el suelo, me escondí en la nube, y mire en dirección al suelo, por el bosque estaban pasando un grupo de supervivientes, era un grupo de un alrededor de 13 ponis, cosa que no le tomaría demasiada importancia, dado a que e visto docenas de grupos ir y venir, algunos con más suerte que otros, de no ser por qué había potrillos con ellos, ya había olvidado la última vez que vi a un potrillo de menos de 10 años con vida, en su grupo pude ver al menos a 4 potrillos, y una en especial, una potrilla de unicornio que no parecía tener más de 6 años de edad, esta era demasiado joven, no podía creer que aun en estos tiempos, siguieran existiendo potrillos, y tan jóvenes, mayor sería mi sorpresa al ver que una de las yeguas parecía estar embarazada.

-¿pero qué es esto? ¿Cómo pueden….?- me decía a mí mismo en vos baja al ver al peculiar grupo de supervivientes, estos parecía que me habían escuchado, porque se detuvieron de súbito y miraron en todas direcciones, no lograban encontrarme, dado a que estaba oculto en la nube, y no pensaba salir, hacía años que no me relacionaba con otros ponis, y no pensaba empezar hoy. Prefiero estar solo, así las cosas son más fáciles. Me quede oculto en la nube por una hora más, esperando a que ellos se alejaran lo suficiente de mí, de mientras tome otra breve siesta.

Al despertar según parecía, ya no había rastro de ellos, o al menos eso parecía, dado a que aún era de noche, lo más probable es que ellos hayan acampado por los alrededores, es muy peligroso estar rondando por las noches, dado a que es muy difícil distinguir lo que pasa a tu alrededor, y los infectados no tienen mucho problema con encontrarte si no tienes cuidado. Yo solo me levante y continúe mi camino, sin rumbo aparente.

Fin del flashback….

Ese suceso pese que no quería admitirlo, me había dejado muy pensativo, por un instante había sentido un alivio al ver a mas ponis vivos, pero por el otro, sentía lastima por las vidas que podrían tener esos potrillos, aunque su expectativa de vida no era muy seguro que fuera larga, aun así, ya sea que tengan una vida larga o corta, nunca podrán tener una verdadera infancia, siempre creciendo con miedo.

Me quedo mirando a los 3 infectados muertos que me habían acabado de atacar, y me di de topes en la cabeza por haberme distraído de esa forma, en un mundo donde todo te ve como alimento, no puedes darte el lujo de estar pensativo sin prestar atención a lo que pasa a tu alrededor, yo me levanto, y continuo mi camino, deambulando por el bosque, buscando una fuente de agua fresca. Los días son calurosos en su mayoría en Equestria, desde que se anunció la muerte de la princesa Celestia, los días son cada vez más calurosos y sofocantes, sin embargo, todo parece cambiar en las noches, las cuales son frescas, pero no frías, he escuchado rumores de que la princesa Luna aún sigue con vida, la verdad…. No sé qué creer, el que esté viva o muerta, no hace gran diferencia ¿o si la aria? ¿Cómo sería el mundo si ella (que supuestamente está viva) el día de mañana estuviera muerta? ¿Acaso no existirá el día? o al revés ¿no existirá la noche? Si es ella la que aún se encarga del día y la noche ¿Qué pasaría si ya no existiera? ¿El que aun exista el día y la noche indica que en verdad está viva? Cuando los pegasos dejaron de encargarse de sus tareas climáticas por la plaga de caníbales, el clima siguió existiendo, pero sin un balance, en ocasiones hace mucho calor, en otras hace mucho frio, en otras ocasiones se manifiestan tormentas que devastan todo, lo único que se mantiene igual y estable, es la noche, la única belleza que contemplaran mis ojos desde que todo se fue al demonio, será solamente la luna y las estrellas en el infinito cielo nocturno.

Al amanecer continúo mi casería, a la mayoría de los infectados que me encuentro los mato usando mi ballesta, por ser más rápido, aunque siempre procuro recuperar las flechas que utilizo, dado a que son muy difíciles de conseguir.

Los infectados son seres muy rápidos, invulnerables al dolor, cuentan con una serie de garras y colmillos muy largos y afilados los cuales usan para desgarrar la carne con facilidad, para cualquiera será muy difícil mantener una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con uno de ellos, y se trataría de una muerte segura si llegaras a ser rodeado por un pequeño grupo de esos seres, pero no para mí, estos años me he entrenado a mí mismo, para pelear con barias de esas cosas a la vez, pero aun así, en ocasiones, cuando ya son demasiados los que me rodean, me he visto en la penosa necesidad de escapar por mi miserable vida, odio tener que hacer eso, pero tampoco soy tan idiota como para seguir peleando solo para satisfacer mi orgullo.

Los infectados son fuerte pero yo también, y sin duda mi mayor atributo son mis alas fuertes, con las cuales puedo escapar en un instante, solo para eso uso mis alas al máximo, para escapar, en si solo vuelo cuando es necesario, ya sea para trepar a un sitio que me sería imposible axesar trepando, o para escapar, el por qué no vuelo para desplazarme por Equestria, es porque he tenido malas experiencias con el vuelo, muchos ponis pudieron haber sobrevivido, si tan solo se hubieran quedado en tierra, lo he visto antes, no solo son pegasos infectados los que irían tras de ti, si no también grandes dragones infectados, grifos, y otras criaturas voladoras, es mejor quedarse en tierra donde ellos no pueden encontrarme y tengo más chance de esconderme cuando en verdad lo requiero, en el cielo, no hay sitio donde esconderme, las nubes son muy suaves, y aunque acostumbro dormir hay, una cosa es dormir una siesta en una nube, y otra es esconderte en ella, dado a que los infectados voladores la atravesaran, es mejor no llamar la atención en los cielos, aunque muchos no lo crean los cielos son igual o más peligrosos que el suelo mismo, y aun así arriesgo mi vida al dormir en las nubes, pero lo hago por simple comodidad, tengo un par de cicatrices de infectados que me sorprendieron cuando intentaba dormir una siesta en las nubes.

Quizás de no ser por mi inmunidad al virus, yo no habría durado ni una noche desde que todo esto empezó, y mis cicatrices son pruebas y recordatorios de ello.

Aunque no lo quiera aceptar, todo lo que me ha pasado estos años, incluso antes de este caos, todo lo que me ha pasado a lo largo de mi mísera vida me ha forjado, eso me templo, y por ello soy como soy.


	2. Chapter 2

Hunter.

Capítulo 2. Conflicto mental.

Los días van y vienen, al punto de que se vuelven repetitivos, no puedo creer que mi propio estilo debida, se allá vuelto repetitivo, me levanto, deambulo por el bosque, mato a algunos infectados, y luego busco un sitio seguro para dormir por un par de horas. Estoy atrapado en la monotonía, no importa si mato a muchos infectados o no mato a ninguno, todo se vuelve repetitivo, yo ya no tengo miedo a los infectados, para mí son tan comunes como el hecho de que todos los días agá calor. ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡El fin del mundo se volvió monótono y aburrido! Je, he de ser solo yo…. ¿eso acaso tiene sentido? Ahora que lo pienso es un poco gracioso e irónico.

Supongo que también es mi culpa por quedarme en un solo sitio, el último par de años no he salido del bosque Everfree, al punto que estoy cerca de conocerme cada arbol, cada piedra y montaña de memoria, se dónde conseguir agua, se dónde está la mayor concentración de infectados, e incluso se dónde están acampando actualmente el grupo de sobrevivientes que me encontré el otro día.

Me encontraba sentado en la rama de un árbol, descansando un poco cuando un ruido empezó a llamar mi atención, unas risas de unos potrillos, yo inmediatamente me escondo entre las hojas del árbol, al poco tiempo por las cercanías pasan 3 de los potrillos que venían acompañados del grupo.

-pero que están haciendo aquí…. Alejados de su grupo- pensaba mientras veía a los potrillos.

-¿estas segura que la viste por aquí?- dice uno de los potrillos.

-¡sí!- dice la potrilla, era la joven unicornio d años de edad que vi el otro día.

-pues ya se fue- dice el tercer potrillo.

-es verdad…. Estoy segura que la vi- dice la potrilla.

-mi papi dice que ella está muerta- dice uno de los potrillos.

-las princesas murieron hace 10 años- dice otro.

-¡NO! ¡Ella está viva! ¡Yo lo sé! ¡Y se los demostrare!- dice la potrilla.

-deja de soñar…. Mejor regresemos…. Estamos un poco lejos del campamento- dice el potrillo.

-¡se los juro, la princesa Luna aún está viva!- dice la potrilla insistentemente.

-¿la princesa Luna está viva? ¿Cómo es que esta tan segura? Esta niña se ve demasiado segura de lo que dice como para haberlo inventado- pienso mientras observo a los potrillos caminar por el bosque, la potrilla parecía estar buscando algo… no sé qué exactamente, pero lo podía notar por la forma en que se desplazaba por el bosque, observando cada rincón del prado y los árboles.

-creo que ya se volvió loca- dice uno de los potrillos en vos baja aunque yo pude ser capaz de escucharlo gracias a que entrene mi oído para poder escuchar mejor las cosas aunque estas no emitan sonidos muy fuertes, esto obviamente me ayuda a saber cuándo un infectado o criatura está cerca de mí, y en de que dirección viene.

-si tienes razón….- dice el otro potrillo mientras mira a la joven yegua de 6 años mirando en el hueco de un tronco.

-estaba segura que era por aquí… lo vi en mi sueño- dice la potrilla.

-Daylight nosotros regresaremos, ya nos alejamos mucho del campamento…. no se supone que estemos aquí- dice uno de los potrillos dándose media vuelta y yéndose.

-si… es mejor regresar… y afrontar la realidad- dice el otro también retirándose y dejando sola a la potrilla quien estaba revisando un viejo roble, cuando la potrilla voltea a su alrededor es entonces que se percata que los dos ponis que la acompañaban la habían abandonado.

-¡OIGAN ESPÉRENME!- dice la potrilla asustada por que la dejaron sola. Yo solo me limite a observarlos y suspire al ver que estaban de regreso con los más grandes. Pero de repente 2 infectados aparecen frente a la potrilla con la intención de atacarla, la potrilla da un grito, pero antes de que alguno de ellos se abalanzara sobre la potrilla yo mato a esos dos malditos, al primero lo mate con mi ballesta, disparándole una flecha justo en el centro de su cerebro, al segundo tuve que abalanzarme sobre él y usar mi cuchillo para acabar con él.

Me levanto, mirando mis vestimentas manchadas con la sangre de esas cosas con algo de indiferencia, volteé en dirección hacia la potrilla, para ver que estuviera bien, y en efecto, no tenía ningún rasguño, pero si se notaba algo impactada, la potrilla se me queda viendo, no sabía si estaba asustada o asombrada dado a que esta se encontraba paralizada del miedo, sin despegar sus ojos de mí, cosa que empezaba a incomodarme un poco, y más porque ella me recordaba a alguien, quien creí haber olvidado hacía tiempo. Yo no intente pensar en eso.

-ve con tu grupo…. No te vuelvas a separar de ellos, quizás la próxima no este alguien para salvarte- le digo con seriedad. La potrilla parece haberme entendido dado a que ella asiente con la cabeza y sale corriendo en dirección al campamento. Yo me dedique a matar a todos los infectados que se encontraban por el área del campamento para que esto no se vuelva repetir, en si no eran demasiados infectados, dado a que seguido doy varios recorridos por el bosque para matar a todos los que puedo.

Los siguientes días fueron aburridos, igual que diario, aunque en un par de ocasiones me topaba con el grupo, en si no les hacía caso, o eso creía yo continuaba con lo mío, matando a cualquier infectado que me encuentre por mi camino, sin embargo cuando me daba cuenta me volvía a topar con ellos, ¿porque? ¿Por qué sigo encontrándome con ellos? No importa que tanto camine por el bosque, cuando me doy cuenta estoy cerca de su campamento. Era como si mi subconsciente no quisiera alejarse de ellos o algo así, yo no quería aceptarlo e intentaba seguir con mi vida…. Si es que se le puede llamar vida a esto….

En ocasiones no podía controlar mi sentimiento de curiosidad, sentía una necesidad de estar cerca de ellos que no podía saciar, por lo que en ocasiones, más precisamente en las noches me encontraba en las cercanías de su campamento, y echaba un vistazo, siempre habí ponis de los más grandes montando guardia, pero en todos estos años e aprendido el sigilo por lo que era muy difícil que ellos me pudieran escuchar o ver en la oscuridad de la noche, en los alrededores había trampas sencillas y algunas alarmas de latas, para escuchar a algo acercarse, las cuales podía evadir fácilmente una vez que las ubicaba, solo tenía que sobrevolarlas. Comúnmente no me acercaba mucho, siempre me mantenía a distancia, solo para verlos, no tenía intenciones de robar sus provisiones o algo parecido, yo ya estaba más que acostumbrado a vivir sin ese tipo de artilugios, para mí lo único de verdad indispensable son mi ballesta, mi machete y mi cuchillo.

Me quedaba una hora o dos solo observándolos, abecés me quedaba hasta el amanecer, nada más para verlos despertar. Rondaba por los alrededores y me encargaba de los infectados que me encontraba cerca del campamento. Y luego me iba.

Intentaba no hacer esto tan seguido, sabía que no podía seguir haciendo esto, pero algo en mi quería seguir cerca de ellos, e incluso en un par de ocasiones mi mente llego a divagar con unirme a ese grupo, cosa que yo inmediatamente me doy un zape a mí mismo, mientras me decía lo estúpido que eso seria.

Decidí irme de esa parte del bosque, y cambiarme a otro lado, lejos de ellos, aunque ya había controlado esta parte del bosque para que no haiga tantos infectados, estaba seguro que si me iba no tardaría en volver a infestarse de esos caníbales. Una parte de mi quería irse lejos, y la otra no, estaba en conflicto con migo mismo. Tengo que irme, yo solo vivo para mi…. ¿pero qué clase de vida es esta?... no me importa, yo no soy la niñera de estos ponis, si sobrevivieron 15 años a la infestación, podrán sobrevivir más tiempo…. ¿pero que pasara si no lo hacen? ¿Qué pasara si me voy y el día de mañana todos están muertos?... no me importa, son supervivientes, sabrán cómo arreglárselas…. ¿pero y si no?... no importa si en verdad son supervivientes, podrán sobrevivir sin mi haciendo guardia en su perímetro…. Hay niños con ellos, y un bebé viene en camino…. No….no me importa…. Si nace el bebé, les será más difícil pasar desapercibidos para los infectados…. Y eso a mí que…. Si continuamos haciendo esto… no importa cuántos infectados matemos… al final solo seremos nosotros…. Nosotros solos…. el mundo es un lugar grande…. Si todos mueren el día de mañana solo quedaras tu….solo… para siempre…. ¡ellos nunca me aceptaran solo tenemos que mirarnos a un espejo!... ¿quizás si lo hagan?... ¡quizás no!... estoy destinado a quedarme solo toda la eternidad… no es verdad….no….no….- me decía a mí mismo una y otra vez, mi mente era un caos y todo esto desde que supuestamente había decidido irme de esta parte del bosque… pero al final entre tanta confusión y cuestionamientos si irme o no, me la pase todo el día sentado en la rama de un árbol.

-gracias por salvarme- empecé a escuchar bajándome de la nube de tormenta que era mi mente, yo miro inmediatamente en el suelo y a quien veo es a la potrilla, (era una joven unicornio morado claro, de crin amarilla y ojos azules) yo solo me limito a mirarla desde la rama del árbol donde me encontraba.

-mi nombre es Summer Daylight- dice la potrilla.

-lindo nombre…- le digo y salgo volando rápidamente, dejando sola a la potrilla, mientras yo aleteaba con gran fuerza a toda velocidad, ya cuando me encontré lo suficientemente alejado de ella y el campamento empecé a volar más lento, di un suspiro, pero de repente un infectado de Pegaso se me abalanzo, yo tomo mi machete y lo decapito de un solo movimiento. Salí volando tan apresuradamente, que no me percaté de que había llamado la atención de un pequeño grupo de pegasos infectados que sobrevolaban el área, cuando me di cuenta a mi alrededor se encontraba sobrevolando un pequeño grupo de al menos otros 7 pegasos infectados y de repente todos me atacaron en conjunto, yo inmediatamente saque mi machete y degollé al primero que se me abalanzo, pero 2 más me llegaron por la espalda, y uno de ellos me mordió, arrancándome un trozo de carne, intento no dar un grito de dolor dado a que sabía que eso atraería más, inmediatamente vuelo en picada con los 2 infectados aun aferrados a mi espalda y me estrello con fuerza contra el suelo, usando como amortiguador de mi caída los dos infectados, cayendo totalmente de espaldas sobre ellos, se escucha un fuerte tronido, para mi fortuna no era ninguno de mis huesos partiéndose, si no el de los dos infectados que estaban sobre de mí, gracias al fuerte impacto les había roto las espaldas y las patas, pero aún quedaban al menos 5 más de los pegasos infectados que iban tras de mí, yo me encontraba algo adolorido, pero mi adrenalina era más fuerte, así que tome mi machete, y volé contra los infectados, decapitando a los 2 primero, partiendo a la mitad a un tercero y cuarto, y el ultimo lo mate usando mi cuchillo clavándolo en el centro de su cráneo.

Estaba cansado, herido, nuevamente por mi distracción, pero había ganado, los mate a todos. Busco una cueva en las cercanías y me quito la gabardina para revisar mi herida, esta no era tan grave como otras que tuve anteriormente, aunque si me logro quitar un pedazo de carne, y tenía un par de colmillos clavados en la espalda, pertenecientes al infectado que me había mordido hace poco, y aunque me costó algo de trabajo y me dolió bastante quitarme los colmillos que se me habían clavado en la espalda, esto no es nada comparado con otras cicatrices que están a lo largo de mi cuerpo… cada cicatriz tiene su propia historia, y algunas me duelen aún más de lo que estas se ven. No porque hayan sido mordidas que casi me hallan costado la vida, si no por quien o quienes me las hicieron…. Ahora tenía una nueva marca en mi cuerpo un nuevo recordatorio de lo dura que es ahora la vida, la herida en si se cerrara en un par de días, dado a que tengo un metabolismo acelerado, pero la marca se quedara hay para siempre.

Continúo con mi casería, matando a todos los infectados que me encuentro, pero en más de una ocasión ese grupo, y en especial los potrillos no dejaban de pasar por mi mente, causándome problemas en algunos de mis encuentros con los infectados. Yo no quiero ir con ellos…. Por qué el solo estar cerca de ellos me remontaban a una época diferente…. Que quisiera olvidar…. Una época en la que…. Aun con este holocausto…. Yo tenía una familia. Miro a los potrillos jugando, a la yegua embarazada, la pareja del grupo… no deja de remontar mi mente a una época en la que yo tenía una familia… una esposa y un hijo…. Pero ya no importa… lo perdí…. Y nunca lo recuperare.


	3. Chapter 3

Hunter.

Capítulo 3. Marcas que nunca se borraran.

La muerte es algo que nos persigue a todos, y algún día nos alcanzara, en la época anterior a este nadie pensaba en esto, lo ignorábamos como si la muerte no existiera en nuestro mundo, en aquella época, incluso los más grandes, pese a ya haber vivido su tiempo en el mundo, nunca se detenían a pensar en cosas tan mundanas como la muerte, como extraño esos tiempos, por mis cascos han corrido la sangre de cientos quizás miles de ponis, que he acecinado fríamente, e acecinado a cientos de infectados en estos 15 años, y no hay día en que no me pregunte si estoy haciendo lo correcto- ¿es correcto acecinar a los infectados? ¿Qué tal si el mundo como lo conocíamos ya no existirá y ahora es este nuestro nuevo mundo? ¿Debería terminar con mi vida yo mismo? ¿Vale la pena seguir viviendo?- es el tipo de cosas que pasan seguido por mi mente. La verdad no creo que las cosas puedan estar peor a como están ahora ¿o sí?

Me encontraba en la cima de una montaña en medio de una tormenta que estaba devastando todo el bosque, no me importaba, la ventaja de las tormentas es que los infectados se vuelven más lentos, y es más fácil para mí, escucharlos. Cuando hay tormentas como estas, lo mejor es buscar un refugio, o en mi caso, un sitio que se mantenga estable, dado a que aquí en el bosque, comúnmente se comienzan a inundar los canales, y se generan mares de lodo en los que uno puede terminar atrapado, en la mayoría de las tormentas, casi siempre viene acompañadas con relámpagos, por lo que incluso los infectados saben de que no es buena idea salir a volar en medio de esta devastación climática.

Estos momentos para mí son los más pacíficos, dado a que incluso los infectados buscan refugio, cuando la tormenta empeora. Yo por otro lado, solo me poso en una roca de gran tamaño, que este firmemente sujeta a la tierra, y me puedo quedar hay por horas, o incluso días, dependiendo de lo que dure la tormenta. En una ocasión una tormenta duro 7 días seguidos, luego de eso encontré cuerpos de infectados y no infectados semienterrados en fango, la mayoría ya sin vida, pero otros en estado agonizante, aun si quisiera ayudarlos no soy médico, no sé nada de medicina más que lo más básico, es triste ver a ponis y animales sin infectar agonizando en el lodo, pero aunque quisiera, no podría hacer nada por ellos, y con todo lo que ha pasado, no creo que alguien en su sano juicio quisiera detenerse a ayudar a un desconocido agonizante…. Aunque…. Estoy seguro de que mi esposa si lo habría hecho….

Mi esposa…. Como la extraño…. Como quisiera estar con ella… y mi hijo…. Murieron…. Mi hijo murió devorado por una horda de esos caníbales, el al igual que yo, era inmune, y murió devorado lentamente, quise ayudarlo pero en el proceso yo recibí barias mordidas en el cuerpo y para mi desgracia…. No fui el único, mi esposa también fue mordida, y ella... ¡ella no era inmune!

Flashback.

Todo sucedió unas noches después a la primera tormenta no provocada por los pegasos, dado a que habían pasado ya bastante tiempo desde la última tormenta provocada por ellos, gracias a la infección, el planeta por si solo intento buscar un equilibrio, provocándose por sí solo, una fuerte tormenta que duro días enteros, nosotros estábamos en un grupo de supervivientes muy amplio, este se había instalado en una cueva de gran tamaño, la cual adoptamos como nuestro hogar, colocamos trampas y rejas que nos mantendría separados de los infectados, creímos estar a salvo… pero no…. La tormenta llego, y si bien en ese tiempo no encontramos rastro de algún infectado, la tormenta provocó que nuestro grupo se encontrara vulnerable, luego de la tormenta, salimos, nuestro campamento quedo devastado, las trampas sucumbieron, las barreras que separaban nuestra cueva del mundo exterior se cayeron, luego vino la enfermedad, muchos de los del grupo habían contraído un resfriado muy fuerte, algunos murieron en esa semana, no teníamos medicamentos para luchar contra un simple resfriado, me gustaría decir que eso fue lo peor, pero no, la incesante tos de varios de los nuestros, atrajeron a los infectados, las cuevas que una vez nos protegían, terminaron siendo la tumba de la mayoría de los del grupo, siendo que no solo con el eco de la tos de los enfermos, a los infectados, si no que también quedamos atrapados dentro de ella.

Al principio solo fueron algunas docenas, algunos ponis más fuertes y yo nos encargamos de ellos. Ese día no perdimos a nadie, pero los que los siguieron... parecía que los infectados nos habían ubicado, y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que una horda aún más grande viniera por nosotros.

Sabíamos que algo muy grave iba a pasar…. Me reuní junto con otro grupo de supervivientes que pensaban igual, lo discutimos por horas, sabíamos que teníamos que irnos, pero…. No había a donde ir…. Lo pensamos demasiado, y finalmente llegaron, una horda de gran tamaño vino por nosotros… sin trampas o rejas que los detuvieran…. No les fue difícil entrar…. Al principio me quede en la entrada de la cueva, junto a otro grupo de supervivientes, peleando contra los infectados que intentaban entrar, todos nosotros éramos fuertes y avilés con las lanzas, dimos una larga pelea, pero pese a todo nuestro esfuerzo, no sirvió de nada, uno a uno, caíamos a merced de los infectados, y cuando vi que algunos de eso desgraciados entraron a los túneles de la cueva, decidí romper la formación y dejar a su suerte a mis compañeros que aún estaban peleando contra los infectados.

Corrí…. Solo eso… corrí, corrí, por la cueva buscando a mi familia desesperadamente.

-¡CRISTAL! ¡BURNING FLIGHT!- gritaba mientras corría por los túneles de los pasillos, les arranque las cabezas a un par de infectados que se metieron por mi camino, y después de eso…. Encontré a mi familia, para mi desgracia…. Mi hijo estaba herido de gravedad, al intentar proteger a su madre, más allá del peligro de la infección, en realidad era más la gravedad de sus mordidas, que este tenía, y perdía demasiada sangre. Pero no había tiempo de quedarse a revisarlo, pese a la gravedad de sus heridas, logro sacar a su madre ilesa, cosa que…. Más adelante yo no hice….

Estábamos los tres juntos cuando paso…. Llego una inmensa horda de infectados que nos golpeó como una avalancha…., yo me aferre fuertemente a mi esposa para evitar que ellos la mordieran, como si fuera un escudo poni…. Recibí barias mordidas en la espalda y una en el cuello, la cual me provocó una fuerte hemorragia, de no ser por un derrumbe…. No sé cómo abríamos salido de ahí…. O más bien como habría Salido yo de ahí… mi hijo quedo atrapado en medio de la horda de infectados, mi esposa y yo escuchábamos como esas bestias lo devoraban lentamente….. sus gritos de dolor... uno tras otro... No pude hacer nada para…. Y quizás…. Nunca debí haber intentado salvarlo…. Logre colocar a mi esposa en un sitio seguro pero…. Ella me rogaba que volviera por nuestro hijo. Sus palabras y su mirada me obligaron a volver y dejarla…. tome una antorcha y un machete, para abrirme paso por los infectados, recibí barias mordidas más…. No encontré a mi hijo… solo encontré varios trozos de carne, que a juzgar por el tono de piel… no me cabía dudas de que era de él, incluso encontré una oreja casi completa en el suelo…. Y a uno de los infectados devorando una pata entera…. Reconocí el casco…. Era de mi hijo… me rendí… regrese a donde había dejado a mi esposa, la oculte en una cueva, cuya entrada había sellado con una gran roca, creí que estaba a salvo…. Pero no…. La… la… la encerré con una rata infectada o no sé si la rata entro después de que la había dejado por una de las abertura…. El punto es que la había mordido… ella mato a la rata, pero esta le había propinado barias mordidas.

Pese a lo que la mayoría ignora… existen dos sepas del mismo virus zombis… una que tarda solo unos minutos en transformarte…. y también existe otra que tarda varios días, dependiendo la mordida o forma de infectarse…. Y aunque no lo crean…. La infección rápida…. La que toma solo minutos en convertirse tiene cura, pero la más lenta no…. Mi esposa se infectó de esa sepa… la sepa original…. De la que no hay cura….

Logre sacarla de la cueva y nos reunimos con otros supervivientes que lograron escapar a la propagación…. Nos echaron al ver a mi esposa y a mi mordidos, así como a muchos otros que lograron salir, pero con alguna marca de mordida…. incluso aquellos que no habían sido mordidos, aquellos que solo se tropezaron o se golpearon con algo… si tenían una cortada en sus cuerpos… no los aceptaban, nos abandonaron a nuestra suerte, el anterior líder de este grupo de supervivientes era alguien muy justo y generoso…. Pero al parecer murió en la invasión…. Es así que mi esposa y yo nos adentramos al bosque.

Encontré una cueva más pequeña… donde nos quedamos…. Los últimos días de su vida…

Al principio parecía bien…. Con respecto a salud… pues estaba de luto por la pérdida de nuestro hijo…. Esta se mantuvo distante… no quería hablarme… pese a que no lo decía yo sabía que me culpaba por su muerte…. Quise disculparme… pero ella no me hacía caso…

Duro 3 días…. 3 días antes de convertirse, no podía hacer nada…. Era incapaz de hacerle daño… no pude terminar con su vida…. Aún recuerdo sus últimos momentos…. Ella estaba recostada en una pila de hojas que yo había formado para su comodidad, estaba pálida, sudaba, estaba ardiendo en fiebre, y su lengua se ponía cada vez más morada, al igual que sus ojos perdían su color verde…. Las pequeñas mordidas que ella tenía en su cuerpo… se pusieron negras y supuraban pus, las venas eran visibles, con cada hora que pasaba ella se ponía peor, no importaba lo que le diera, o como la cuidara…. Aun si tuviera todos los recursos médicos a mi disposición…. Su destino estaba sellado.

-S….S…- decía ella como quejido…. Ya le era imposible hablar, pero sé que intentaba decir mi nombre.

-¡que! ¡¿Qué pasa mi cielo?!- le digo, prestándole toda la atención posible, era la primera vez desde la tragedia que ella me dirigía la palabra.

-y… y… yo…- dice ella con extrema dificultad, en un tono de voz poco audible.

-¡si…. ¿Qué pasa cariño?!- le digo exaltado. Ella dado a lo difícil que le era hablar ella intenta levantar su casco y lo coloca sobre mi pecho.

-yo…. Yo.… a…. aun…. te….- dice ella como quejido mientras daba de palmaditas en mi pecho, luego toma mi casco y lo coloca contra su pecho, donde estaba su corazón- te….a…. a…- dice ella.

-¡sí! ¡Yo también te amo!- le digo entre lágrimas al por fin entender lo que intentaba decirme. Yo acaricio su crin, ella intenta decirme algo… pero le era imposible seguir intentando hablar, empezó a vomitar sangre frenéticamente, yo la voltee y le di de palmadas en la espalda. Luego de eso ella se recostó en las hojas, pero sus ojos seguían mirándome con tristeza.

-¡lo siento! ¡Debí! ¡Debí!- dije, pero ella coloca su casco contra mis labios para callarme, ella intenta levantarse pero no podía, ella y yo nos acercamos…. Y nos dimos un último beso… a sabiendas de que el momento de despedirse había llegado, yo la abrase, mientras seguía besándola, nuestro último beso duro demasiado tiempo, quizás 3 minutos, error mío, puesto que… de repente sentí un fuerte ardor en los labios, me intente separar de ella, pero estaba atrapado, al poco tiempo sentí como algo me apretaba fuertemente, y unas garras se clavaban contra mi espalda, logre separarme de ella, pero en el proceso, ella me había arrancado una gran parte de mis labios… se había transformado, yo logre quitármela de encima dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago y haciéndola retroceder, pero esta inmediatamente se abalanzo contra mi…. Tuve que matarla en ese mismo instante… pero no lo hice…. No pude…. No podía dejar de pensar que ella alguna vez fue mi esposa…. En lugar de eso escape volando…. Dejándola hay, más allá del dolor que sentía por mis heridas, el dolor que mi corazón y mi alma sentía era incomparable a cualquier tortura o castigo que mi cuerpo allá recibido.

La abandone… la deje hay… en el bosque… pero… no me aleje del área donde se encontraba…. Dado a que ella era una unicornio y yo un Pegaso…. No podía seguirme…. Un par de días después volví al último sitio donde la encontré, a sabiendas de que ella me intentaría arrancar un pedazo de carne al verme, aun así regrese a ese punto.… pero no la encontré, creí que se había ido a otro lado… pero… dos días después la encontré en el fondo de un peñasco…. muerta…. Algo o alguien había hecho lo que yo no…. Sacarla de su miseria, según parece, quien sea que la mato, le rompió el cuello, y luego dejo caer su cuerpo por el borde del abismo… cosa que me pareció raro, dado a que no había signos de pelea en el borde del acantilado… de igual forma no me importo…. entre en llanto… abrasando lo que alguna vez fue mi amada... Cuando me repuse… tome el cuerpo de mi amada e hice algo que no he vuelto a hacer…. Enterrar el cadáver…. Busque un sitio lindo… una colina con una excelente vista del bosque… era lo menos que podía hacer para despedirme de ella….

Fin del flashback.

Cada marca de mi cuerpo, cada cicatriz tiene su propia historia, y esa fue la historia de las marcas que me atormentaran por siempre, por el resto de mi miserable vida, las marcas de mi mayor tragedia, las cicatrices que simbolizan el que no pude, salvar a mi propia familia.

Me la pase sentado en la tormenta, meditando y reviviendo mis últimos momentos con mi familia, Luego de algunas horas, la tormenta se calma, aún estaba oscuro por las nubes de tormenta, yo me mantenía posado sobre la roca, aun empapado, mientras poco a poco la tormenta iba cesando, yo ni siquiera me movía, no quería hacerlo, estaba muy cómodo como me encontraba.

Finalmente las nubes se desvanecen y es entonces que la tortura comienza, el sol hace presencia, quemando inicialmente mis retinas, creí que era de noche, pero resulto ser de día, la tormenta duro barias horas, quizás demasiadas, por Equestria que creí que era de noche, pero resulto que estábamos en medio día. Estaba tan cómoda y fresca la tormenta, que el tiempo se me fue en ese solo instante. Tardo un rato que mis ojos se acostumbraran al intenso brillo del sol.

Decidí levantarme, me estire un poco, y prepararme para buscar otro sitio, dado a que…. Si bien con cada tormenta los infectados se ocultan como cucarachas, al terminar estas estos salen por todas partes, y es ahora cuando ellos están más activos, listos para matar.


End file.
